


SCP 432004: Ghost/Human Hybrid

by Browa123



Series: Tumblr Promptz [8]
Category: Danny Phantom, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Laboratories, Mild Blood, Oneshot, SCP File, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Original Prompt: Danny is used to the incompetent GIW, but after being captured by a mysterious organization called the SCP foundation, Danny finds himself in trouble.





	SCP 432004: Ghost/Human Hybrid

**SCP 432004 -Ghost/Human Hybrid  
** **Object Class: Euclid**

**Special Containment Procedures:  
** SCP 432004 is to be kept in a standard humanoid subject cell, in site [Redacted]. Although, this is only required after hours, or during a containment breach. Otherwise, 432004 is allowed free roam of the facility, as it is in no way a danger humans at this time.

432004 must always be in possession of an Ectoplasmic Energy Dampening Device. This device is to be worn around the wrist, ankle or neck of the subject and kept active when the subject is outside it's containment cell. SCP 432004 has made numerous escape attempts, but the device limits the subject's anomalous traits to a massive degree. 

Re-containment is simple provided the Ectoplasmic Energy Dampening Device is active. After an escape attempt, SCP 432004 is to be kept in its containment cell the rest of the day.

The containment cell for 432004 is surrounded by a device called a "Ghost Shield." This shield is to be active at all times that SCP 432004 is present within it's containment cell, in order to avoid a breach. The "Ghost Shield is much more effective in keeping the subject contained, as it will [Data Expunged] the subject if it is in it's spectral form.

At no point are any personnel to agitate, irritate or provoke SCP 432004 into attacking. Although it does not like bringing harm to living things, it will destroy any facility equipment it can find that will not lead to the breach of an other SCP.

Conversation with SCP 432004 is permitted, but staff members working on site [Redacted] are not allowed to grant any requests. SCP 432004 will use it's intelligence to create devices in aiding it's escape when given items it has requested, or attempted contact with outside help.

SCP 432004 is not allowed to be in the vicinity of any material that can serve as a lock pick. The subject must be under constant watch during mealtimes, so it will not attempt to smuggle any eating utensils back to it's containment cell.

There are to be no invasive, inhumane or unethical experiments performed on SCP 432004. Even suggestions of anything of this nature causes SCP 432004 to become paranoid, agitated and uncooperative.

If SCP 432004 is attempting to breach containment, there are Fentonworks branded weapons in the vault beside its cell that are specifically designed to keep the subject contained. If the subject is being especially uncooperative, facility staff have permission to activate the [Redacted] function on the Ectoplasmic Energy Dampening Device.

**Description:  
** SCP 432004 is a adolescent male, dressed in a white t-shirt with red accents and a pair of worn down jeans. In its base/physical form, there isn't much that differentiates the subject from any other youth of his age. The subject has black hair, blue eyes and a light skin tone, human like and almost unremarkable in every regard if you aren't looking. 

Subtle differences can only be observed up close, and may not even be noticed unless you are aware of SCP 432004's anomalous traits. In comparison to other humans, 432004 is much more pale, and the color of its visible veins can fluctuate between blue or dark green. Due to the lack of sleep 432004 receives, the underside of its eyes shares this dark green color. 

The eyes themselves are slightly luminescent, and stand out in a dark room. When agitated or provoked, the eyes will glow much more brightly, with the normally blue color in the subject's eyes becoming a sort of neon green. SCP 432004 is known to avert their eyes or shut them if they begin to do this, as if ashamed of them.

SCP 432004 has a feint energy field around it at all times. This field can be tracked with a strong enough device programmed to look for the subject's "Core".

Battle scars are present along all of SCP 432004's body. The subject refuses to speak in detail about any of them, stating that the wounds were inflicted while it was "doing what he needed to."

SCP 432004 is capable of transformation. This is referred to as "morphing" by the subject, while it changes from it base/physical form into it's secondary/spectral form. When in this spectral form, the energy field radiating from 432004's core is much stronger, and easier to track than in base form.

The anomalous traits of SCP 432004 are amplified when in spectral form. The veins and under eyelids of the subject are now a florescent green with a lack of fluctuation, and the eyes of the subject are now luminescent green regardless of mood. In addition, the hair of the subject has changed from black to white, and the attire worn is now a jumpsuit, mostly black with white accents. 

The jumpsuit has a more rubbery feel than that of your common spandex. Subject has gone on record that the jumpsuit was originally designed to be a more hazmat-esque function for the field it was made to be used in before the "Accident." (See Addendum 2) The jumpsuit also carries its own subtle glow when removed from the subject, and has self repairing qualities, akin to regeneration.

The subject themselves also has these regenerative qualities, and is known to heal much more quickly than a normal human. Subject also has a light glow in spectral form, regardless if they are wearing the attire. Attire seems to always return to the subject when morphing, regardless if it has been removed from 432004's person, or altered in any way. Only 432004 can create permanent changes to the attire.

When in this form, blood that was previously dominant in the bloodstream of SCP 432004 has now been replaced by bright green, mucus like fluid. Subject refers to this fluid as ectoplasm. There are traces of ectoplasm in the bloodstream of the base form and the reverse in spectral form.

SCP 432004 gains amorphous qualities in spectral form, able to twist or bend its body in any shape, even able to pull itself into two with no harm done. This is often done in order to evade an oncoming attack, or to gain speed when levitating at a fast pace from one point to another.

Other anomalous abilities SCP 432004 holds includes intangibility, invisibility, flight, the ability to manipulate plasma or ice, the ability to take control of another object, regardless if it is animate or inanimate, and the ability to generate positive emotions and turn them into it's own energy. 

It is also theorized that 432004 has subtle power over what people think of him, and differentiates what he wishes for others to think of him based on what form he is currently taking. While his base form is noted as unremarkable in every regard, his spectral form is seen as more confident and lively. If this theory is true, it would explain how the subject kept his dual nature from even those close to him for such a long period of time.

There is also a ball of anomalous energy in the subject's chest, embedded in the heart of SCP 432004. This ball of energy is refereed to as a Core by the subject, who states that it acts as a back-up to his heart and brain.

SCP 432004 has a very compulsive desire to protect any human in its line of sight that appears to be in danger, regardless if the individual has threatened or wronged it. Any modifications made to the Ectoplasmic Energy Dampening Device does not suppress this desire in any way, and the subject will often try to access their anomalous traits while protecting the person in danger, even if the subject has lost access to those traits entirely.(See Addendum 1)

In the case that 432004 has no anomalous power whatsoever, it will still attempt to shove any subject out of the line of fire, use resources around itself to attack the threat and take the wounds in the stead of the endangered person. This applies to anything SCP 432004 knows has sapience and is not a wrongdoer.

SCP 432004 has very few weaknesses, and can only be stopped by technology seemingly developed by it's own parents. These are the Fentonworks branded items described in the Special Containment Procedures. The devices contained are for stun and capture only. 432004 is not a dangerous SCP to date and eliminating it should be avoided.

Again, no unethical or inhumane tests are to be performed on SCP 432004. The subject has had a history with such threats before, and dislikes even the mention of such experiments.

**Addendum 432004-1:  
** The following recording takes place during the containment breach of SCP [Redacted]. 

SCP 432004 is shown jumping in front of security officers attempting to contain the breach and getting scratched terribly across the chest. The subject then fires a beam of concentrated, plasma based energy in the eyes of SCP [Redacted]. With SCP [Redacted] blinded by the energy, personnel are able to step in and re-contain the breach.

Although SCP 432004 is bleeding immensely, the subject is still conscious, watching the security team intently as they return SCP [Redacted] to containment. Once the personnel are no longer in danger, SCP 432004 seems to grow more relieved.

With the subject now relaxed, the wounds inflicted by SCP [Redacted] seem to heal more quickly. Once 432004 can stand again, he quickly makes sure everyone at the site of the breach is unharmed, despite his own (what would have been mortal) injuries.

A D-Class personnel mentions offhandedly that there should be more members on the team with the same abilities as SCP 432004. This seems to agitate the subject immensely.

The subject proceeds to tell the D-Class staff member that "no one deserves to be tortured like this," before returning to it's cell on it's own volition for once, not leaving for the rest of the day despite healing entirely within a few hours.

**Addendum 432004-2:  
** The following is a recorded interview between Dr. [Redacted] and SCP 432004 following the incident in Addendum 1.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Please state your name for the record.

**SCP 432004:** This is confidential, right? Entirely? No one's ever going to find this?

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Of course. We do everything we can at the facility to ensure security, and that includes our files. 

**SCP 432004:** I'm holding you to that. I've had too many nightmares to count about anything about me getting out into the world.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** But you can't deny how useful your abilities are.

****SCP 432004:**** I'm not denying that. I'm paranoid about what they'd do, given to the wrong person. What danger the world would be in.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** It's alright. You aren't the most dangerous, or powerful entity in our records thus far. Your condition isn't putting the world in danger, yet.

**SCP 432004:** "Yet" is right. 

**Dr. [Redacted]:** I'm glad we're on the same page. We have to keep you here for not just your safety, but that of the world. You might just be the only cooperative subject that may ever have this condition, and the more we know about you, the more we can prepare for the worst case scenario.

**SCP 432004:** Doesn't mean I like being locked up. But... if it's for the good of the world, I'll bite.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** You cooperation is much obliged. Now, please state your name for the record.

**SCP 432004:** Daniel James Fenton. I also have an alias that goes by Danny Phantom.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Yes, and the two names are a result of the way you change forms, correct?

**SCP 432004:** Yeah, it's to keep my secret identity in tact. In all regards to everything my parents study, I should be scientifically impossible.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Ah yes, your parents. Both of them have their doctorates. The Foundation has considered hiring them after the rumors about your home town turned out to be true.

**SCP 432004:** With all the ghosts and stuff? I'm surprised your men didn't get there sooner, in all honesty.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Unfortunately, the Ghost Investigation Wing got to the town before we did. It took a lot of political pushing to get Amity Park and it's ghost infestation contained.

**SCP 432004:** Well, you certainly are smarter than the G.I.W.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Now then, how would you say you... acquired your condition in the first place? What would be causal to a hybrid like yourself?

432004 goes silent for a moment, looking very uncomfortable. The subject starts to breath a bit heavier.

**Dr. [Redacted]:** It's okay, take your time.

**SCP 432004:** It hurts to remember it....

**Dr. [Redacted]:** Remember it? 

**SCP 432004:** The... the Accident. It's how I got my powers...

432004 begins to shake violently, holding his arms against his chest. As he shakes, the ectoplasm in his veins begin to highlight a lichtenberg scar, that branches out from the subject's chest.

**Dr. [Redacted]:**Danny? Are you alright?****

**SCP 432004:** "It burns... it burns... I should have never gone near that stupid thing..."

The interview ended due to SCP 432004 becoming unstable. The Ectoplasmic Energy Dampening Device was activated to subdue the subject following the interview. Requests to assign SCP 432004 a psychologist for symptoms of PTSD has been approved since, and matters regarding SCP 432004 are confidential between him and the psychologist. Anything that SCP 432004 has allowed to be stated on his official document will be added as it continues to visit the on site psychologist.


End file.
